Drabble Series
by Ariellabella
Summary: Each chapter is a drabble, none of them are connected and feature different ships, the beginning of each has details.
1. Chapter 1

AlwaysHr/D

He watched her, his eyes boring into them, taking in the sight of them togeather. It was wrong, she was his and she'd stay his. Last night he spent alone, his punishment for angering her. He knew he would find her here, in the bar full of leering men.

Shivers ran down his spine, they were looking at her; the man's hand reached out and touched her arm as her head fell back in laughter. That was it, the last straw.

He was moving forward, out of the shadows. She saw him, eyes flashing, long blonde hair falling into his face. Reaching out, he pushed the man away, ignoring his protests, and gripped her arms hard, pulling her close.

"That was wrong," he said, bending down to whisper in her ear. "You're mine, always mine." With a fierceness fuelled by jealousy, he caught her lips, pouring all his passion into the kiss. Her arms moved around his neck and she melted against him.

She ended the kiss long enough to pant out, "your's, always." Then with a growl he led her out of the bar, his hand tight on hers. His. Always his.


	2. Tearing Loss

Tearing Loss

R- Angst, death

Hermione/Remus, Ron/unrequited!Hermione

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, breath coming out in heavy gasps. Hands gripped her shoulders, whipping her around. She cried out as she shoved her against a tree. The rough bark was digging into her back and she whimpered, closing her eyes. He had stepped closer, his breath hot in her ear.

"You cannot leave me, you will not run away again, no one is here to save you, they don't know where you are." His laugh was chilling, that of someone who had long since lost every strand of sanity laced through his mind.

"Please," she whispered, hoping he would just let go. Everything had started happily, they became friends when they were eleven and now, ten years later, there was this.

"I can't let you go, don't you understand, I need to be with you, need you by my side, come on darling, let's go home."

At the mention of 'home' she cried out, violent shivers racking her body as images flooded through her mind, a dark room, chains, shackles, the cradle, the box, so small, too small, and it was his fault, her heart rest at the bottom of the coffin with her newborn son. He was a beautiful baby, but _he_ took him away, unwilling to share her and cast the baby side, chaining her up, forcing her to watch as it cried out, stretching tiny hands towards her, watch as his innocent soul slipped away, leaving him motionless on the hard stone floor.

All her hope, dreams, memories, were lost to her, she could feel the black hole of despair pulling her in further everyday, unwilling to relinquish its hold.

His arms were suddenly ripped away, another man standing behind him, saving her.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled and forced him to the ground. Her saviour beat him, unable to stop, not willing to stop and she didn't want him to. She wanted to watch, to see pain inflicted on him as he had done to her but tears blurred her vision.

Everything had fallen silent, the thud of a limp body hitting the ground, and her love walked up, taking her in his arms placing a hand on her flat stomach. A sob caught in his throat and he knew it was too late, their baby was lost, her mind broken, one man's obsession with her ruining their lives, taking everything away from them. Gathering her closer, they curled around each other, taking what comfort they could in each other, mourning the loss of a child ripped from their lives and hearts.


	3. If Only

Draco/Hermioneangst, character death (implied)

If Only

If only he hadn't said that she would still be his today. If only he hadn't broken her heart she would have never yelled, never cried, never left. If only he could show her just how much he really cared. If only his heart didn't break at the sound of her name. If only he didn't ache for her every moment of the day. If only he could once again revel in the light of that honey sweet smile and listen to her laughter. If only she didn't walk through his dreams every night, a vision of what could have been. If only he didn't curl up at night and cry himself to sleep from guilt. If only she hadn't heard him say that she might have stayed. If only he had stopped her she wouldn't be gone forever. If only her anger hadn't left her blind to the world. If only she had not left him. If only he had forced her to stay, to talk with him. If only he hadn't let his own anger cloud his judgment. If only she hadn't met him, she would still be alive today.


	4. You Said

You SaidD/Hr

The tears streaked down her face and fury painted her cheeks red. "You lied to me!" Her voice cracked and she fought the urge to curl into a ball and cry.

"I didn't lie to you," he replied as the rain pounded down around them.

She backed away, shaking her head. "Yes you did, you lied, every time you told me you loved me, you lied."

"I do love you-"

"Stop!" she screeched, covering her ears. "You said I was your world, you said you would never hurt me, you said you would always be there," her voice dropped to a whisper, barely heard over the falling rain. "You said you loved me."

He shook his head, the tears rolling down his cheeks mixing with the rain. "I do, I love you with all my heart."

"Then why were you with him?"

He stopped, watching her bottom lip quiver and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

She nodded and swallowed hard. "That's what I thought. Our love, our life has been a lie." She gave him one last look, longing, despair, the struggle to hate him, all swirling in her eyes; before turning and walking away. Ignoring the rain soaking her, she never looked back.


	5. Take Me Away

Take Me AwayHermione/Sirius, unrequited!Hermione/Ron

"By god Ron, if you don't let go of me right now." She tried to sound threatening but her voice shook enough to give away her true feelings.

"No, come on baby, you're just upset, you don't have to go, we can work this out. You're being irrational, let's talk."

Hermione tried to step back and his hand tightened on her arm, making her wince. "Ron, please, you're hurting me."

"Just sit," he smiled strangely, looking half-crazed. Hermione shook her head and tried to wrench her arm away but he gripped tighter and yanked, pulling her to him. She shook and whimpered.

"Ron, you're scaring me, please just let go."

"Shh," he cooed softly, running a finger over her trembling lips. "I can't lose you, not now. We'll make this all better, just relax." Still keeping a bruising grip on her arm, he ran a hand across her stomach and, starting at the collar, began to open the buttons on her shirt.

Panicking, Hermione jerked back and his eyes blazed. His hand pulled and ripped her shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. As one of his hands began to pull the shirt off, she brought her knee up hard in his groin causing him to cry out, hands dropping away.

Hermione took advantage of the situation and darted out of the room, she could hear him following her, sliding through the halls as she ran. Turning the corner, she collided with something large and hard. She immediately wrapped her arms around whoever's waist it was.

"Hermione?" Sirius's voice asked just before Ron came flying around the corner, almost colliding with them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Rom snapped, "step away from her, come on Hermione let's go back to bed."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and placed an arm around her. "No," he replied sharply, "You are a guest in my house and you will respect my rules, which means you leave the lady alone when she is in the company of someone else and busy. Come on Hermione, I must show you something." Pretending to ignore her ripped shirt and tear streaked face, Sirius casually led her away from the furious Ron, taking a detour to his bedroom.

Sirius closed the door and turned to her, she stood beside the window, staring out into the rain trembling slightly. He stepped up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. At the touch, she flinched away and Sirius almost fumed at the implications of her reaction.

Heart clenching painfully, he slid an arm around her waist and another around her shoulders. She immediately fell against him, pushing into the embrace. Burying her face into his shirtfront, she broke down, ragged sobs tearing from her throat.

"Shh," he whispered, "you're okay." As a second thought, he scooped her up and sat on the bed, cradling her against him. She settled into his lap, her arms slid around his neck. As her sobs died down, Sirius placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face up to his.

"Better?" he asked and she nodded. He leant forward and placed a quick kiss on her forehead, then one to her lips.

As his lips touched hers, he froze, she was so soft, warm, and sweet, too sweet and now she was pushing forward, sliding her lips across his. He was unable to hold back, giving in to the sensation, he deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Hermione's eyes were filled with tears.

"Is there anything I can do?" his voice was low.

She sunk into him, his warmth embracing her. "Just don't let go."


	6. Surprise

Surprise Harry/Draco PG or PG-13 for slash

As the last guest stumbled out the door, Draco slammed it shut and rounded on the weary Harry. A spark lit up his eyes; he had been waiting for this moment all night.

"You look tired," he commented as he followed Harry into the kitchen.

"Oh you think," Harry replied sarcastically. He dumped a pile of dishes into the sink and absently picked up empty cups at random to throw away. "I did almost all of the preparations for this party, entertained as you promptly disappeared and now I'm cleaning while you stand there grinning like an absentminded fool."

Draco continued to smile and slowly began to massage Harry's shoulders, feeling the muscles melt under his deft touch. "Come with me," he whispered against his ear, "I have a surprise for you." Harry turned and attempted to catch his mouth but Draco put a finger to his lips. "Not yet, love, wait until the time is right."

Harry allowed Draco to lead him up the steps and pause at their bedroom door. "Merry Christmas," Draco said and pushed open the door.

Upon the sight, Harry found himself caught somewhere between laughing and jumping Draco right there. Their entire ceiling, the whole thing, was covered in layer upon ridiculous layer of mistletoe.

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"I don't share my secrets, all I can say is that I have no idea how to get it down, so it's there till it dies and falls off. So a mistletoe covered ceiling for days, you know what that means." With a sly smile Draco pushed Harry into the room and followed him in, firmly attaching their lips.


	7. Waiting to Join Him

Waiting to Join Him --Harry/Draco

He dug his hands into the still loose soil as if trying to bring himself closer to the one buried deep in the ground. The sun was just beginning to show over the tree line and he lay down on the cool ground, cold as the skin of someone dead, a feeling he would not have known until hours before, now it was all he could feel.

Taking deep breaths, he tried to control the knot rising in his throat. He closed his eyes and remembered, seeing every moment vividly. The running, trying to make it, to warn him of the threat he hadn't expected, cried out as the man dug a knife into his love's back before he smiled satisfactorily and walked away. He let the man go, instead dropping to the ground and pushing the black hair out of his love's face. Even as he died, he smiled at him, murmuring soothing words of love to Draco who sobbed openly. He had held him tighter; trying to tell him he wouldn't die but couldn't bring himself to lie.

He could see it, watched helplessly as the life slipped from the other's once bright green eyes. Jaw clenching, he pulled him closer, unwilling to let go even when Lupin and Granger tried to get him to let go so they could bury him.

That had been hours ago but he felt like it was days, all that time wrapped in his anguish. He lay his cheek against the dirt and barely glanced up as footsteps approached him.

His father stood over him, murmuring words of disappointment, hate, revulsion. He listened uncaringly, watching dispassionately as his father pulled out his wand. Made no attempt to even move as the green light shot from the end of his father's wand.

As he felt to life slip from him he finally smiled and whispered, "I'll be there soon Harry."


	8. The Way It Was

The Way It WasRemus/Sirius

The words had never sounded so hollow and unsure, even to his ears. This wasn't the first time they had said 'I love you' to one another but somehow he knew it would be the last.

They lay in the cold bed, sweaty and panting, shifted to the edges so they no longer touched. Everything had changed, sex was now rough and hurried, not done out the desire to map out each others' bodies and worship it, but instead with the goal to come. There was no more post sex murmurs and caressing strokes, these replaced by futile attempts to put as much distance between them on the small bed.

He didn't know how it had come to this but here they were and there was no way to turn back, no way to rediscover that happiness and love. War ruined everything, but somehow he knew he couldn't blame that for their strained and breaking relationship. Maybe it was the lack of trust, the fact that they'd all agreed on the change of secret keepers without telling. Whatever it was, their lives were forever broken. No matter how frantically he scrambled, trying to catch the pieces and put them back togeather, they slipped, fell right through his fingers and out of reach.

"I'm so sorry Remus." His voice was a ghost of a whisper, not even causing the other man to stir.

Turning over, Sirius curled up into a ball and he cried.


End file.
